yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter Fairy
Overview The Counter Fairies are a series of Fairy-Type cards whose effects activate when a Counter Trap Card resolves. Their effects are used to make up for the heavy costs that accompany most Counter Traps and to generate advantage and field control. "Harvest Angel of Wisdom" is then used to recycle Counter Trap cards, which can be used again to negate more of the opponent's cards. The series was first introduced in the TCG in Enemy of Justice and was continued in Strike of Neos. Counter Fairies include Harvest Angel of Wisdom and Voltanis the Adjudicator. The competitive Counter Fairy deck only uses a limited number of its support cards due to most of them being too situational for a competitive tournament environment. Three copies of Bountiful Artemis will be found in every competitive CF deck, and Harvest Angel of Wisdom is also a decent option, but unlike Bountiful Artemis it is not a staple for the Deck type. Voltanis the Adjudicator and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord are also decent options, but they are not required for the deck's success. The deck will run anywhere from 9 to 12 Counter Traps, drawing from the following pool: Solemn Warning, Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, Drastic Drop Off, Divine Wrath, Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit, and Chivalry. Negate Attack may be used to replace cards like Mirror Force and Sakuretsu Armor, due to it being a counter trap, but it's generally not as useful as the previously mentioned cards. Magic Drain is an option, however, if it is negated you cannot summon Van'Dalgyon, making it more risky and situational. Although there are many other Counter Traps available, most of them are extremely situational and have relatively lackluster effects. If a Counter Fairy user uses any Counter Traps besides these 6, it will usually be in the Side Deck, where they are sided in against a specific threat (e.g. Intercept and/or Pulling the Rug against Monarchs). Cards such as Goblin Out of the Frying Pan and Malfunction can be used to forcibly activate the effect of Counter Fairies, but are relatively useless except against cards with high costs, such as Return from the Different Dimension and Magical Stone Excavation. Malfunction can be used as a Seven Tools of the Bandit substitute and can cause trap cards that activate in the Battle Phase to miss the timing, making it somewhat more useful than Goblin Out of the Frying Pan, which has no effect beyond making your opponent pay the cost again and annoying him. The remaining cards a player decides to include usually depend on factors such as regional metagame and availability of the cards. Although not a Fairy, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord possesses powerful effects that only work when a Counter Trap is activated to negate a card. This is easily used in conjunction with Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, Divine Wrath, and even Destruction Jammer. Both Voltanis the Adjudicator and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord both rely on the player using Counter Traps. Drastic Drop Off is also a good card to use because you stop them from getting good cards like Dark Hole. Honest is often included because Bountiful Artemis is easy to run over with many monsters that have more attack than it. Bountiful Artemis is an essential card to this Deck because it creates the hand advantage that allows this deck to win. Synthetic Seraphim is a potent tool in a Counter Fairy Deck because it summons a Token every time a Counter Trap card is activated. This can serve as Tribute fodder or for card effects. Typical cards Monsters * Archlord Kristya * Athena * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Bountiful Artemis * Harvest Angel of Wisdom * Honest * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Splendid Venus * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven Spells * Cards from the Sky * Court of Justice * Pot of Duality * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Black Horn of Heaven * Chivalry * Dark Bribe * Debunk * Divine Wrath * Divine Punishment * Drastic Drop Off * The Huge Revolution is Over * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Spell Shield Type-8 * Synthetic Seraphim (for Court of Justice) Category:Deck Type Category:Series